


Bowling League

by vulcanmccoy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Vulcan Kiss, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanmccoy/pseuds/vulcanmccoy
Summary: The bridge crew (and friends) decide to go bowling one night while on shore leave on earth, something Spock isn't that great at. Mix in some chocolate, booze, and competition and relationships are bound to change. They decide to make it a full on competition, playing bowling at every chance they get until the winning team can be crowned. The game is not what worries Spock and Bones though, it's the feelings that seem to come along with it.





	Bowling League

Tension had never been this high on the bridge. Sure they had Klingons take their entire ship hostage, they had heated negotiations with Romulans in this very room, but today was worse than anything else. Today was the bowling championship. Bones stood near Spock as he worked, ignoring the signs that he was in the Vulcans way. The bridge had been eerily silent, pleasantly so for Spock, until Bones leant down to whisper something about Uhura's technique, resulting in a scoff from behind him at the communications post. Bones smiled wildly, looking Spock directly in the eye and winking. Spock felt a rush of heat to his ears and cheeks, an illogical bodily reaction. He wasn't aware that he was ill. Although, he had been feeling different like this for months now. At least since they had begun playing this game. 

Last shore leave, they found themselves back on Earth. For a week they all went their separate ways, visiting their respective families. Jim constantly sent the two of them messages in the group chat he titled "Eyeshadow Boys", not letting them having a moment to forget that he missed them and the Enterprise. The doctor had mentioned that Jim couldn't miss something that he never stopped talking about, but Jim just ignored it. When they reconvened, the captain insisted that they all meet up somewhere to hang out. Spock agreed if only to stop from getting as many messages as he did from the captain. 

Upon arriving at the odd looking building, Spock looked intrigued. He stood mere feet away from the door, dressed in uniform, examining the exterior. It seemed to be an old building, but the upkeep must be done well as it didn't show any sign of deterioration. 

"Aren't those ears gettin cold?!" Spock heard from behind him, the voice laced with amusement and a southern drawl. He raised his eyebrow as the sound of feet on gravel gradually became louder. 

"You should know more than anyone, Doctor, that my ears are no more subject to the elements than your own." Spock answered in a louder tone as the doctor was still approaching. Bones chuckled, finally sliding next to Spock, following the science officers gaze. 

"I missed you too." Bones replied, looking on to the building. After a good moment of silence, he nudged Spock with his right elbow. Spock turned slightly towards the shorter man. The doctor had a flush to the apples of his cheeks and tips of his ears, his eyes bright against the red color. "Are we safe to enter the structure commander?" 

"It would appear so." Spock responded, eyes crinkling. 

"Then let's go in then. I always forget how fucking cold San Francisco can be." Leonard grumbled, grabbing Spock's arm and pulling him towards the door. The warmth from inside rolled against their skin like a tidal wave, a young Andorian stood at the front desk busying themselves by fiddling with a display of inflatable bowling pins. Spock continued letting himself be pulled by the human, all the way to that desk. "Hi, I think we have a reservation under the name Kirk." 

"Let me check on that for you." The Andorian responded after smiling politely, clicking away at a computer in front of them. "Yes, it says that a man named Bones will have the remainder of the payment." Spock quirked an eyebrow. "We accept donations in the form of payments in order to afford to keep this building operational." The Andorian explained. 

"Are you sure it says Bones?" Leonard questioned, as he began to unsnap the buttons on his coat. 

"Yes, the notes say that when James Kirk made the reservation he said that a man named Bones would have the remainder of the payment. Is that incorrect?" They reiterated. 

"No, that sounds about right." Bones went about taking off his coat, obviously irritated. "I'm going to kill that man. I really am." Bones mumbled more to himself than anything as his silver puffy coat slid of his shoulders, revealing a deep red sweater underneath. 

"I would advise against murdering the captain." Spock answered the doctor regardless of if the vague threat was meant for his ears or not. 

"Mhmm, you would Spock. You would advise against it, but the next time he pulls this shit on you don't come running to me for help." he went on in a low voice, it was like he was having a conversation with himself. He took the coat off all the way, rummaging in the pockets before pull out an old style wallet, no doubt a gift from one of the doctor's older family members. 

"I highly doubt I would ever come running to you for help." Spock said, amused. Leonard let out a loud laugh before shoving the coat into Spock's arms. 

"I'm sorry about my friend, he seems to forget that I'm practically the only person who he would come to for help. I'm a damn doctor." Bones laughed out, handing the Andorian a slick blue card from the wallet. 

"And what is he?" They questioned, noting the Starfleet uniform and smirking. 

"Illogical." Bones deadpanned, turning to Spock and winking. The doctor was much more agreeable when on shore leave, something Spock noticed after their first one together, 'Shore Leave Bones' as Jim called him. Creative. 

"Alright, well, doctor, we appreciate your donation, we have you booked for lanes 12 & 13 and you may pick up your shoes at the kiosk in front of your lanes." 

"Thank you! Have a good rest of your day." Leonard responded before taking the blue card back and heading off toward the noisiest part of the building. Spock followed, still carrying the doctor's coat. 

Lanes glazed in dancing lights were spread out before them as the sound of cheering and laughter erupted sporadically from the groups of people at each lane. Some hushed as they passed, Spock was unsure if it was out of respect for his race, his uniform, or the combination of the two, but it didn't last long before they were shouting again. McCoy came to a stop at an area that was empty. Two long booths boxed them in, a table with a small bowl full of foil wrapped candies settled between the booths. Above the two lanes stretching from their booths were the numbers 12 & 13 glowing in what appeared to be neon. Bones took his coat from Spock and tossed it on the booth. "That uniform makes you stick out like a sore thumb." Leonard spoke as he stood in front of a podium,it's screen illuminating his face in a soft white light. The doctors flush had seemed to fade away, something Spock took notice of. 

"I was under the impression this was a meeting on behalf of Starfleet." Spock replied, walking to stand on the other side of the podium. 

"I see. Well, are you cold?" 

"No, I don't see what that has to do with-" 

"Then, take off your uniform shirt and just wear your undershirt. You'll look much more relaxed. You might even feel better." Leonard suggested as he began poking away at the kiosk. 

"I feel fine with what I am wearing." Spock defended, clasping his hands behind his back. Bones sighed, looking up to Spock. 

"For God's sake, don't argue with me. It will make me feel better, not that you've ever been inclined to do anything nice for me..." Leonard trailed off as a pair of decently used shoes fell down into a slot below the kiosk. Leonard bent down and picked up the shoes then moved out from in front of it, motioning to Spock to follow suit. Spock stood in front of the kiosk and followed the prompts. All the while thinking about the doctors words, he had illogically done many things strictly for the doctors benefit in the past. He no doubt would again, that's pretty much what being in Starfleet meant. Being in this close of proximity to humans had this affect. His father had warned him of this. However, his father hadn't met Dr Leonard McCoy, a man who could make him turn all of his Vulcan logic into nothing with only a few emotion filled words. This was not a time to contemplate that, though. Spock got his shoes as well, and went to sit next to Leonard, to put his on. "I haven't been bowling in years. Did you ever bowl as a kid?" 

"No. I have never been bowling before." Spock responded, taking off his regulation boot and replacing it with a shoe with a seemingly unstable sole. 

"I don't know why I'm surprised. It's really fun though. I think you may even like it." Bones said, leaning against Spock lightly with the latter of his sentence. The doctor was very warm and Spock found it comforting. The doctor's presence in general was comforting to Spock, who in most cases would prefer to be alone. That's why when Leonard stood up suddenly it was fairly jarring. 

"Doctor McCoy! I didn't know I'd run into you here." Scotty shouted over the people, going over to envelope the doctor in a hug. Christine and Uhura following close behind, their hands intertwined, laughing at some invisible joke.

"How was your week off?" Bones asked, smiling. 

"Oh you know." Scotty shrugged before smiling at Spock. "Mr. Spock! Good to see you sir." 

"You're doing well?" Spock inquired. This was becoming more and more apparent that this wasn't a Starfleet thing at all. He might as well be friendly. 

"Aye! Thank you sir!" Scotty seemed pleased, as did Leonard who raised his eyebrows at their interaction before greeting Uhura and Christine. The doctor showed them the ropes of the kiosk and they all made polite conversation before all three of them ended up sitting across from Bones and Spock. 

"I see we've already teamed up." Jim joked from the entrance to their lanes, flanked by Sulu and Chekov, who seemed slightly inebriated. 

"Jim." Spock greeted him quietly, Jim smiling at him warmly. 

"Are we playing in teams or individually?" Uhura asked Jim matter of factly, as she typed everyone's names into the computer. 

"Did you all arrive together and we were just the odd ones out?" Bones questioned, forgetting that he was upset with Jim. 

"We carpooled, Scotty has a van. Um, by the way, Bones, a little birdie told me that you made a generous donation to this place and I can't tell you how much that just warms my heart." Jim batted his eyelashes, causing Sulu and Chekov to burst into laughter before going over to sit by Christine, who subtly checked their temperatures. 

" Jim from the bottom of my heart, fuck you!" Bones said laughing. 

"Aw just like old times." Jim high fived Leonard before leaning on Scotty a little bit. 

"So, teams or?" Uhura asked again from the kiosk. 

"Right!" The captain clapped, rubbing his hands together. "What do you say? The eyeshadow boys, me, and Chekov vs you all?" 

"You're giving us Sulu? Even drunk off his ass he's better than you and Chekov combined!" Scotty exclaimed. 

"Oh? We'll see about that!" Jim took it as a challenge, pointing to Uhura. "Let's do it! Chekov get over here." Chekov groaned but obeyed the captains orders. 

The game started out simply with everyone bowling for fun and not really caring too much how the scores turned out, a waiter had come by offered to get everyone drinks, everyone but Spock taking them up on their offer. By the time Spock's turn came up, he was fairly confident he understood how the game should work, how the physics of the game should work itself out, but as he rolled the ball down the lane, the ball moved in an opposite way and found its way into the gutter. Spock stood still ,a little perplexed, as Scotty shouted something to Jim about how they were gonna lose. He turned around to retrieve his ball, knowing he would roll it again. He met eyes with Leonard who waved his hand as if to say 'no big deal' and giving him a small smile. That gave him a little more confidence going back for his second turn. He adjusted his position, aiming the ball, and rolling. Just like last time, it slid, hitting a couple pins, but still mainly gutter bound. Spock walked back to his seat next to the doctor, who was sipping on a strange blue drink. 

"Wow, I think we finally found something Spock is bad at." Jim joked around before laughing and getting up to do his turn. 

"I'm always at my worst on my first turn. " Bones said before kicking Jim in the leg as he walked by. He looked over at Spock, who had an odd look on his face. A look Bones believed to be confusion. Leonard smiled, leaning forward grabbing a piece of the golden foil wrapped candy from the jar, before offering it to Spock. 

"What is it?" Spock inquired, taking it from the doctor's hand. 

"Chocolate. I had a piece earlier, they're pretty good and before you say anything I know exactly how chocolate effects you with your green blood and all that, but you may wanna loosen up commander." Leonard spoke lowly before raising his eyebrows and shrugging. Spock held the small chocolate in his hand for a minute, contemplating it. As he unwrapped it, he thought to himself, what's another illogical thing to add to the list. The chocolate was really good. Spock hadn't had chocolate in years, once swallowing it a slight warmth enveloped his senses. He was hyper aware of how close he and the doctor were sitting. When the doctor would laugh Spock swore he could feel it in his chest. It burned and it was so sweet. Chocolate dulled his ability to remain impassive, he was more inclined to feel. To feel emotions and to touch. He desperately wanted to touch the doctors sweater. It looked like it would be soft. He spared a glance at Leonard who was telling a story about his daughter to Chekov and he wanted to touch the doctors cheek. The one that flushed pink when he was cold. Spock shook his head and reached to get a drink of water. Chocolate was not the best idea. Before he knew it, it was his turn again. Spock stood up quickly, only to find a pounding in his head. He shook his head again, behaving as if his head were an Etch-a-Sketch and he could clear the fuzziness. He stepped forward, but the soles of these shoes didn't have as much traction as we was used to and he went down. 

Spock opened his eyes, he supposed he was on the floor, but frankly it was hard to tell, the lights were directly on him so that was a good clue. The lights where shielded from his eyes almost immediately as the doctor's face came into vision. 

"Spock are you ok?" Leonard questioned, his hand on Spock's wrist, checking his pulse. The ambient sound of the bowling alley was very loud, had it gotten louder? "Let's get you away from this noise. Can you walk?" The doctor suggested, as if reading his mind. 

"Yes." Spock said definitively as if he wasn't laying flat on his back in a public area. Leonard helped him sit, then stand slowly, denying help from Jim and Christine. Spock could hear him order them to play their turn and that they'd be back in a minute. Bones ushered him into one of the family bathrooms, leaning him up against a wall before examining his head. 

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked, his eyebrows furrowing. 

"I am feeling fine doctor." Spock responded truthfully. He did feel abnormally warm. 

"Well, you look fine. Are you drunk? Will one chocolate affect you that much?" Leonard pushed, stepping back from Spock's personal space as much as he could in the cramped bathroom. It wasn't much bigger than a handicapped stall and the sink's counter took up a majority of the extra space. 

"I believe the culprit of my fall to be these shoes with slick soles. I am not under the influence." Spock informed the doctor, straightening up to prove a point to him. 

"Ok, I'm glad. I didn't really peg you to be a lightweight." The doctor said before lightly chuckling. 

"Like usual doctor, you are correct. I am not a lightweight." 

"I don't know Spock, maybe you are drunk because I just think I heard that you said I was usually right." 

"My fall might have been more severe than you had believed." Spock suggested, touching the back of his head. Bones laughed loudly at that. Spock allowed a small smile of his own, meeting eyes with the doctor for a moment. Spock's slender fingers grazing the hem of his own sleeve. "I do believe you were right about me being more comfortable in my under shirt rather than my uniform." 

"Well, I am usually right." Bones mumbled, smiling blissfully at Spock. Spock began pulling at his sleeve getting an arm free before pulling it the rest of the way over his head. He had thought that removing the extra layer of clothing would cool him off, but if anything he was warmer. He made eye contact with the doctor again, who was fiddling with the neckline of his sweater. "We should get back out there." Leonard suggested, moving to get to the door. Before he could reach it, Spock stepped forward placing a hand gently on Leonard's arm. The sweater was soft, softer than he'd imagined. 

"Thank you Leonard for your kindness." Spock said earnestly, before sliding his hand down intending to let the doctor go, but curiosity lit up like a flame, and his hand found itself palm to palm with the doctors'. Leonard's flickered from their hands to Spock's face. The flush had returned to his cheeks which gave Spock the courage to slide their fingers together before the pads of their fingers found their purchase against one another's. Spock shuddered, feeling heat rise to his cheeks as well. Bones let out a small chuckle of surprise before slowly pulling his hand away from Spock's. 

"We better go." Leonard said before he disappeared from the bathroom, leaving a flustered Vulcan to his own thoughts. Spock gathered himself and made his way out to the group again. 

"You feeling ok Spock?" Jim asked quietly, obviously concerned. 

"I am fine, captain. Thank you." Spock replied as stoic as ever. Jim glanced at Bones who nodded. 

They continued with their game, Spock getting better as the game went on. By frame 10 he got his first strike earning a wild applause from the entire group, even Uhura's team. Spock watched Dr McCoy throughout the night and he seemed normal. From most accounts Spock thought that relationships involving humans would change once two people had engaged in some kind of act deemed not platonic in nature, but Spock was starting to feel like he had been incorrect in that assumption. They had lost though, whether it was due to Spock not knowing how to play or Chekov being drunk no one really said. 

The group filed out of the bowling alley into the crisp night air. Bones slipped his coat on loosely, not bothering with the buttons. Spock himself had his uniform shirt draped over his arm. 

"Do you want to ride with us back to the station?" Christine asked Leonard as the rest of the group headed towards a larger vehicle. 

"No, I've got to grab a few things from my hotel room. I think I'll just meet up with you all tomorrow." He replied. She smiled and they all said their goodbyes. Bones smiled, hearing their laughter as it faded into the distance. Spock didn't really make a move to go anywhere, the chocolate had more than likely warn off by now, his longing to be near the doctor had not. "Spock, I really would like to check out your head. Do you want to come with me back to my room? I have a tricorder there and all." 

"That would be agreeable." Spock answered, absentmindedly touching the back of his head. Leonard look relieved and called a taxi. The soft light of the street lights cascading across his face. 

"I can't have the first officer show up the first day back from shore leave with a concussion all because some man from Georgia gave him a piece of chocolate." The doctor drawled out as they waited for the ride. 

"It wasn't the chocolate that made me fall." Spock argued as a sleek vehicle pulled up in front of them. 

"Whatever, lightweight." Bones teased, walking around the car before getting inside. Spock sighed before following suit. 

The doctors hotel was fairly quiet aside from the occasional person coming and going, they walked past the front desk with a wave from the clerk. Upon entering the lift, the energy changed. Spock could hear Leonard's breath, it was fairly quick, faster than the normal for a human, he was sure. The door opened, but as they walked the energy came with them. Eventually the doctor stopped at a door, entered in a keypad, and ushered Spock into the room. 

"Sit there on the bed, I'm gonna go find that tricorder." Bones ordered and Spock did what he was told. The room was a decent temperature. He didn't bother turning on a light as the lights from the busy city were shining through the window enough. Instead Spock watched as the doctor tossed his coat to the couch and began rummaging through his suitcase. "Aha!" He shouted before pulling out the tricorder and making his way to the bed. 

"I don't believe you are supposed to take tricorders with you on shore leave. They are Starfleet property." Spock informed the doctor as he got closer, beginning to scan the Vulcan. 

"I'm in Starfleet, so it's my property. Hell, I'm Starfleet property at this point." Bones grumbled, more concerned with the task at hand. 

"I don't believe that is an accurate explanation for stealing." 

"Oh, are you going to tell on me?" Leonard joked, raising an eyebrow before closing up the tricorder. 

"No." 

"Hmm, well. Looks like you're doing all right in the head area, we do have to work on your bowling skills though." The doctor informed before sitting at Spock's side at the bed. It was apparent that the formal part of this evening was over with. Spock could feel heat from the doctor's side at his thigh, leaning into it involuntarily. 

"I'm unsure if that is a skill I need to work on improving." 

"Oh, I would say that you should. I don't see Jim letting Scotty believe he won this. We'll be playing again." Bones looked down at Spock realizing he was still holding his uniform shirt, he smiled, going to take it from him and tossing it over with his coat. When he turned around Spock had sat up, their faces a foot apart. Leonard cleared his throat as the one of Spock's arms that wasn't holding himself up, went to the doctor's bicep. "Am I right to assume that what we did earlier was a Vulcan kiss?" 

"Yes." Spock all but whispered. Bones make a noise similar to a 'huh' and then softly placing his hand to Spock's neck and cheek. 

"Is this ok?" 

"Yes." Spock replied in the same way, his eyes fluttering in response to the wave of emotions from the doctor's touch. Leonard closed the distance, pulling Spock lightly by the neck until their lips met. It was light. A peck, barely a press of his closed lips against Spock's. It didn’t take more than a heartbeat for Spock to take detailed note of how soft the doctor's lips were, how warm his breath was. Leonard felt he should pull away, he couldn’t let it linger, but it was so hard to break that gentle contact. But he didn’t have to. Spock's hand that was at his arm, slid up his chest, digging into his sweater and bringing them flush together. The doctor's gently parted lips pulled at Spock's until he gave him a second kiss, folding Leonard further down over him. Leonard's head tipped back at the same time that his tongue darted forward and Spock gasped into the kiss, a small sound of absolute wonder. Once their chests couldn’t get closer, at this position, Spock leaned back to lay down, the doctor following. Spock reached up to thread his fingers through Leonard's hair, tilting his head, miraculously improving what was already the best kiss of the doctor's life. McCoy eventually pulled away with a wet smack, breathing heavily against his lips, pressing their foreheads tightly together. Spock opened his eyes to see the doctor beaming at him, a breathless laugh bubbling out of his chest. Spock was powerless to do anything but smile back and lift his head in hopes of connecting their lips again. Leonard denied him that though, sitting up and rolling off to the left of Spock, ending up laying down, facing the Vulcan. 

"We can't do this. I'm sure you know that." The doctor spoke logically, but everything in Spock's mind and body was telling him that they could. They should. The doctor laughed blissfully, his eyes fluttering closed. Spock turned to face him. His thumb grazing the pink of the doctor's cheeks. 

"Again, you are correct doctor." Spock replied softly. Bones hummed as response and drifted to sleep. 

Spock awoke to some tea on the beside table with a note that said "should help your headache" written in the doctor's handwriting beside the bed and the sound of the shower. He drank the tea, looking around the room. The doctors things had been packed and his own uniform shirt was ironed and hung on the back of the bathroom door. The tea seems to cure the slight ache in his head and he hoisted himself up to get him shirt on and shirt straightened. By the time all of that was complete the doctor emerged from the bathroom looking as neat as ever. 

"You ready to get your atoms scattered Mr. Spock?" He said smiling. 

"I believe so doctor." Spock nodded, grabbing the doctor's suitcase for him and they were out the door. If bowling always entailed what last night did, Spock may start to like bowling after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I will post a chapter two soon!


End file.
